A Garota Americana Dois ou um
by Patzii
Summary: Um ano depois de salvar o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, Samantha Madison mantém um namoro fiel com David. Mas, as coisas começam a mudar quando Jack termina o namoro com Lucy, a irmã bonitona de Sam.
1. As 10 principais razões para amar David

As dez principais razões para eu, Samantha Madison, amar David, filho do presidente dos Estados Unidos da América:

10. Nosso primeiro encontro foi a coisa mais fofa. E ele ainda disse que gostava da minha bota!

9. Nós temos muita coisa em comum,como o nosso apreço pela arte, e como nosso mundo pode acabar enquanto estamos desenhando. Além do mais,adoramos ska. Preciso dizer mais?

8. Na geografia social da Horizon,ele também era desprezado,assim como eu sou na John Adams.

7. Ele tem uma alma sensível,de artista mesmo. E compreende minhas variações de humor sem problemas (principalmente na TPM). E não faz como a Lucy faz com o Jack,que é ficar apenas perguntando se ele melhorou. O David me dá apoio,conversa,abraça e me beija.

6. Meu apelido para ele não é "Sam" como para o resto do mundo. Ele me chama de "minha heroína",desde que salvei o pai dele,sabe como é,do sr Uptown Girl.

5. Ele concorda com a minha idéia de nos casarmos e morarmos num sótão em Paris,assim como um dia eu sonhei isso com o Jack.

4. Eu descobri que ele me acha linda (bem mais do que minha irmã bonitona,a Lucy) do jeito que eu sou, e com minha personalidade explosiva. E diz que eu fico ainda mais linda quando exprimo (com toda a empolgação do mundo) minha vontade profunda de mudar o mundo. Além do mais,ele já disse que vai me ajudar a mudar a mentalidade das pessoas.

3. Nós passamos horas na banca de jornal,próxima do ateliê da Susan, procurando revistas interessantes sobre arte.E ele não se cansa de fazer isso toda quinta-feira.

2. Ok,eu não queria bem,tipo,um namorado que meu pai e minha mãe gostassem. Mas quando o David vai em casa,inspira a Theresa a fazer brigadeiro,tortas e rosquinhas,assim como acontece com o Jack.

E a principal razão para eu amar o David é:

Nós vamos completar um ano de namoro


	2. Capítulo 1

1

Nós estamos no mês de novembro, e amanhã é Dia de Ação de Graças. O que quer dizer que, daqui a alguns dias, eu e David vamos completar um ano de namoro. Está bem, nós já brigamos duas vezes durante esse ano (1ª vez: David achava que eu ainda gostava do namorado da Lucy,o Jack. 2ª vez: eu o acusei de ser um chiclete, só por ficar me ligando 3 vezes ao dia só para saber se eu estava bem), mas cada vez que eu vejo aqueles olhos verdes, sinto que o amo mais.

Todo ano é a mesma coisa: eu sempre vou para a casa da minha avó para passar o fim de semana de Ação de Graças. Esse ano não vai ser diferente, eu acho.

A Theresa estava lá na cozinha assando uma (nojenta) torta de abóbora para a família dela, quando eu cheguei. E me encheu de felicidade quando mandou:

- Samantha,o David ligou aí avisando que vai passar a Ação de Graças com você, lá na sua avó. Ele quer conhecer o resto da... – queimou o dedo na panela – família – e despejou um monte de palavrões em espanhol.

Isso era bom, até porque eu nem precisava avisar minha mãe – ela aceitava tudo o que eu fazia com o David. Até daquela vez que eu fui numa festa da Kris Parks (eca!) e cheguei em casa às 3 da madrugada.

No dia seguinte, o David chegou em casa às 7 horas da manhã em ponto. No começo, minha mãe achou meio estranho ele deixar de ficar com a primeira-família para ficar comigo, mas depois ficou eufórica com a idéia dele conhecer o resto da família.

Ainda bem que o John que levou o David para casa. Porque,na mini van é que não ia caber eu, David, John (sim,ele vai para todo lugar com o David), pai, mãe, Rebecca (e seu notebook), Lucy, Theresa (que íamos levar até a casa do Tito, o filho mais velho dela) e um monte de malas. De modo que eu e David fomos no bando de trás do carro do Serviço Secreto, com o John dirigindo. A temperatura lá fora estava por volta dos 4ºC, mas no carro era quentinho. Mesmo assim, o David fez questão de me abraçar bem forte. E fomos assim até a casa da minha avó.

Avós, tios, primos. Todos ficaram eufóricos só de ver o "famoso namorado da Sam", mais conhecido como primeiro-filho ou algo do gênero. O David até que os tratou bem, mas ficou visivelmente cansado depois de 15 minutos de papo. Claro, porque ninguém agüenta a mesma pergunta "Como você conheceu a Sam?" 7 vezes.

Era muito estranho estar lá com o David. As coisas, de uma hora para a outra, se tornaram tão mais agradáveis, como nunca tinham sido antes. Ele parecia estar se divertindo bastante, também. Pelo menos ele estava com um sorriso muito bonito no rosto, um sorriso bastante alegre.

O que desanimou foi o almoço. Claro que tinha o tradicional peru e todas aquelas coisas que eu geralmente não como, mas o mais desconcertante foi quando me perguntaram quando David e eu íamos no casar. Eu meio que me engasguei e cuspi metade do copo de 7-Up que estava na minha boca. O David foi bem mais educado, e apenas sorriu. Tipo, tudo bem que nós éramos namorados,mas não a ponto de casar,sabe como é. Eu só tenho 16 anos e ele 18! E eu só quero casar daqui a uns 10,12 anos. Menos que isso não. Não mesmo.

O resto da tarde foi bem tranqüilo. Eu tive que ajudar a vovó a arrumar a cozinha, e até o David entrou na dança: foi guardar a louça. Ele até que se comporta bem diante de assuntos fúteis de mulheres na cozinha.

Depois daquilo,fomos dar um passeio numa praça que tem no outro quarteirão. E foi super romântico, porque não era sempre que eu saia com o David, já que somos do tipo superocupados e também fomos de mãos dadas. Eu nunca tinha me imaginado assim com o David, porque ele é tão mais alto que eu que fica difícil. Na pracinha, cada um sentou num balanço e a conversa simplesmente fluiu. E eu tive a prova de que aquele namoro era muito melhor do que qualquer outro, já que eu e David não ficávamos apenas nos beijando e nos agarrando como tantos outros casais por aí, até porque é constrangedor para quem está por perto.

- E aí, minha heroína? Sua função de embaixadora da ONU não está muito boa? Nunca mais reclamou do sr White nem nada... – ele estava com um daqueles sorrisinhos fofos no rosto.

- Ainda sou embaixadora, dãh. Como se você não soubesse!

- Foi só para introduzir o assunto – e me beijou. Sabe aquele beijo bem gostoso, no qual o garoto morde bem de leve o seu lábio inferior e você se sente nas nuvens? Era bem assim o beijo do David quando ele estava feliz.

- Ah,David... Vamos parar com isso. Cara,estamos num parquinho!

- Está bem, então. Que tal se nós déssemos uma de impressionistas e desenharmos alguma coisa?

- Do tipo um escorado no outro? – eu estava me animando com a idéia – Assim, você fica olhando para esse lado da pracinha e eu para este aqui. E depois, quando terminarmos, um mostra o desenho pro outro!

- Aham. Quer que eu vá com você para buscar os lápis?

- Pode ficar aí. Pensando na sua criação – e sorri.

Vai fazer um ano de namoro mesmo. Mas até hoje eu acho incrível que eu, Samantha Madison – ruiva, baixa, canhota, do tipo artista sensível, nem um pouco popular, com um cabelo que mais parecem fios de cobre – arrumei um namorado tão legal e tão a minha cara! Ás vezes eu até penso no Jack, aliás, em como eu estava errada em relação ao Jack. Eu sempre achei que ele era minha alma gêmea, sempre achei que ele era um rebelde convicto e tals, mas depois que conheci o David, todas as minhas certezas foram por água abaixo. Pensando bem, o Jack nem era um rebelde tão convicto assim. Tudo bem que ele tinha boas intenções, mas não sabia utilizá-las de maneira inteligente.

Quando eu voltei,o David ainda estava com aquele sorrisinho no canto da boca. E, de uma hora pra outra, não conseguia olhar para os olhos dele. Eram verdes demais.

- Você foi tão rápido... – eu o ouvi dizer. E foi só isso o que eu consegui processar, de informação, já que a voz dele me deu um arrepio grande e meu mundo girou devagar...

Sentei e me apoiei nas costas dele, para começar o desenho. As coisas ainda estavam girando na minha cabeça. Os sorrisinhos, os olhos verdes, as mãos grandes, a altura, meu amor todo por ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, e não sei porque, pensei nos olhos azuis do Jack, no sobretudo militar, na cruz egípcia na orelha. Fazia alguns meses que eu não via o Jack, porque ele tinha começado naquele ano a faculdade de Artes Plásticas. Ele até que ia se dar bem... tem um grande potencial,o Jack.

Sem que eu percebesse, o dia já estava virando noite. Eu estava tão compenetrada no meu desenho e pensando na vida, que nem tinha percebido nada. O David levantou-se de repente, o que me deu um susto muito grande. E me mostrou o desenho dele. Árvores, gramado, rua, algumas casas, eu e ele numa balança. Não era bem assim o combinado, mas o desenho ficou realmente muito bom. O meu estava de acordo com o trato: tudo o que eu via na minha frente, bem fiel aos fatos. Exceto o meu toque pessoal, as minhas pinceladas. É, eu acho que faria um sucesso legal como impressionista se eu não montasse a minha galeria de desenho de celebridades.

- Sam! David! – Lucy veio correndo lá da esquina, feito uma doida desvairada.

- Lucy?! O que aconteceu? Alguma coisa de muito importante? – perguntei, começando a me angustiar. Quando ela chegou mais perto, percebi que estava chorando.

- A vovó, Sam... ela... ela... – e começou a soluçar mais e a chorar mais ainda.

David pegou-a pelo braço e sentou-a num banco próximo.

- Fica calma, Lucy. Respira – e David fez uma encenação da respiração. – Está melhor? Vamos, agora conte-nos o que aconteceu. Olhe para a Sam, ela está ficando apavorada!

Quando eu fico apavorada, todo mundo percebe, já que eu tenho a santa mania de coçar o braço desesperadamente nos momentos de nervosismo.

- A vo-vo-vó – Lucy engasgou. – Ela... ela... a vovó está... está... – respirou fundo – numa outra dimensão.

O mundo girou. De repente, eu pensei que fosse desmaiar. Mas eu não ia deixar a Lucy e o resto da família mais desesperado ainda.

- Como? Não... isso não aconteceu... – David parecia bem triste, para alguém que tinha conhecido a mulher naquele dia.

- Ela se sentiu mal... e levamo-la pra ca-cama. – Lucy estava tremendo – E...então...ela – soluçou – não acordou mais. – e se apoiou no ombro do David para chorar.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Talvez porque nem tivesse nada para dizer ou fazer. Apenas continuei chorando, já que dizem que o melhor a fazer nessas horas é deixar a tristeza sair de você. Levantei e fui andar... dei voltas na praça, tentei colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Eu não tinha me despedido dela. Eu não tinha dado um beijo nela desde de manhã. Eu só queria ter tido uma despedida... eu sei, ela sempre vai ficar no meu coração, mas vou sentir falta. O corpo dela presente, a voz dela vai fazer falta. E eu não queria nem ver como minha mãe estava. Devia estar um caco... sentei-me na beira no laguinho e fiquei olhando,pensando...

David chegou e me deu um abraço. Não sei quando tempo demorou a pronunciar algumas palavras, mas para mim o tempo não estava passando.

- Lucy voltou para casa. Ela quer ficar com sua mãe.

E o máximo que fiz foi balançar a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito, Sam. Muito mesmo. – e me abraçou mais forte ainda – Deixe a tristeza sair. Chore. Grite. Abrace. Eu estarei aqui.

- Eu... não sei o que fazer, não sei o que falar,Dave...

- Então, não diga nada – e passou o dedo indicador pelos meus lábios.

Eu fiquei lá, abraçada com ele não sei quanto tempo. Mas peguei no sono. E, quando acordei, eu estava em casa, no quarto, na cama de cima do beliche. E o David estava olhando para mim. Mesmo que só a claridade da lua estivesse entrando pelo quarto, eu via perfeitamente bem o brilho dos olhos dele.

- Eu... dormi lá na pracinha? E... – tentava me lembrar dos fatos – o que aconteceu depois?

- Eu te trouxe aqui, no colo mesmo – David estava sussurrando.

- Obrigada... – e dei um selinho – quem mais vai dormir aqui no quarto?

- Você e eu. Só. Seu pai achou melhor. Sua mãe vai dormir com seu avô e seu pai. A Lucy vai dormir com a Rebecca. E seus tios foram organizar o velório de amanhã.

- E... que horas são? Eu estou com fome, não jantei.

- 10 da noite. Se quiser, eu trago alguma coisa para você comer, é só me dizer onde está.

- Não quero... depois eu vou lá e pego alguma coisa. – sentei-me e olhei para o David.

- E você? Não vai pedir para o John vir te buscar?

- Eu quero ficar com você. Em todos os momentos: bons ou ruins. – e me deu o beijo mais longo de toda a minha vida.

Depois do beijo, eu levantei e fui pegar uma roupa de dormir. Não tinha outro lugar para me trocar sem fazer barulho além do quarto. Então, fui atrás do biombo e pedi para o David não se aproximar. Foi aí que eu me liguei que eu sou uma garota e ele é um garoto, os dois jovens, os dois namorando, eu trocando de roupa. E fiquei me perguntando se ele também estava imaginando isso. Mas logo meus pensamentos se afastaram de David e foram parar na minha avó. E comecei a chorar.

No dia seguinte foi o velório e o enterro da minha avó. Foi extremamente triste, todos estavam contagiados por aquele espírito de velório. Minha mãe não parava de chorar e de dizer "eu não me conformo" ou "não pode ser verdade!" ou "não com minha mãe,não com minha mãe..." . Meu pai tentava não chorar e conformar minha mãe, além de ficar levando cafezinhos para todos os presentes no velório. A Rebecca apenas pegou um livro e foi ler, e de vez em quando falava algo como "conforme-se". A Lucy chorou desesperadamente, vestiu as roupas mais bonitas de velório e ficou meia hora trancada no banheiro lendo um exemplar de _Nova_ que estava ensinando a como se comportar – ou chorar, já que Lucy estava chorando mais que todo mundo – num velório. Meu avô simplesmente segurou na mão da minha mãe e ficou olhando para o rosto da minha avó,lá no caixão. Meus outros parentes eu nem prestei muita atenção. O David me abraçou e segurou bem forte na minha mão, além de dizer "força!" ou "chore todas as suas mágoas".


	3. Capítulo 2

2

Na aula da Susan Boone da terça-feira seguinte aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha: ela não deu nenhuma cuia, nenhum osso, nenhuma fruta para desenharmos, como ela sempre fez. Apenas mandou desenhar o que tinha em nosso coração naquele instante. Meu desenho saiu uma confusão proposital: eu não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo. Não mesmo. Era uma confusão de sentimentos que eu representei muito bem no papel.

Depois da aula (esse ano eram todas as segundas, terças e quartas-feiras) a Catherine,minha melhor amiga me ligou, já que eu não tinha aparecido na escola, porque o enterro tinha mexido demais comigo, eu não conseguia raciocinar nem nada do gênero.

- Meus pêsames, Sam. Eu não sabia, de verdade. Como você e sua família estão?

- Mal, Cath. Muito mal. Eu não sei ao certo o que estou sentindo. Até o Manet parece triste, só de me ver triste ou algo muito parecido com tristeza.

- Ah, Sam... – ela estava com uma voz bem triste. – Eu não sei o que dizer para você. Talvez não haja o que dizer numa situação dessas.

- É, eu sei. Mas eu não quero ficar nessa fossa. Nos encontramos no parque daqui a 30 minutos? Vou dar um passeio com o Manet, assim nós dois nos animamos um pouquinho.

- Se quiser sair da fossa que está a sua casa, pode vir dormir aqui em casa hoje. Ou então, alugamos um filme, e você só volta depois do jantar. O que acha?

- Alugamos um filme. Até daqui a 30 minutos,Cath.

Foi bem legal a atitude da Catherine de me tirar da fossa que estava a minha casa. Alugamos um filme estrangeiro, super emocionante. Era sobre a I Guerra Mundial, no final tratava de morte também, mas eu não associei tão diretamente com a morte da minha vó. Conversamos bastante, e eu até consegui rir com uma imitação da Cath da Kris Parks, preciso reconhecer que ela tem talento para isso. E devia investir em imitar as pessoas. Assim como eu investi nos desenhos de celebridades (que,por sinal,eu continuo fazendo sem minha mãe ou a Lucy saberem).

- Cath – eu chamei, já na hora de dormir, quando o quarto estava escuro e eu no colchão que estava no chão.

- Fala, Sam. – Catherine estava com voz de sono.

- Hmmm... o que eu faço amanhã? Tipo,quando chegar em casa. Minha mãe ainda vai estar de licença por luto.

- Sam, não há nada para fazer. Sua avó morreu. Ela também está triste e tudo mais. Ela vai se recuperar, você vai ver.

- Eu espero... eu tento não lembrar da minha avó, até porque eu nem tinha muito contato com ela. Mas, quando eu chego em casa e vejo minha mãe, me bate uma tristeza muito grande. Você entende, não?

- Aham... eu lembro de quando minha tia morreu. Ah,foi triste. Também não tínhamos contato com ela. Mas, depois de 2 semanas, todos já estávamos bem melhores.

- Eu espero que seja assim com minha família.

- Eu vou com você na missa de 7º dia, já que o David não vai poder ir.

- Não precisa, Cath... – senti as lágrimas rolarem em meu rosto. E até hoje não sei por quê.

- Eu vou com você. Alguém precisa estar junto.

- Ok, Cath. Obrigada mesmo. Não vai dar, tipo, para consolar minha mãe.

No outro dia, na escola, as coisas foram como sempre foram. Nem deu muito tempo para pensar na minha família. Sabe como é, todas aquelas coisas de sempre. Por exemplo:

Eu tive que defender a Catherine da Kris Parks. Mas eu fui mais delicada do que das outras vezes, já que ela insistia em puxar meu saco ainda por eu ser considerada uma heroína nacional. Mesmo depois de 1 ano.

Meu professor de alemão ainda implicava comigo pelo fato de eu não colocar os substantivos em letra maiúscula. Como se isso fosse mudar em algo a minha vida.

Eu me sentei com todas as outras garotas não-populares da escola, e discutimos superempolgadas sobre a exposição de Van Gogh que vai ter em Nova Iorque daqui a alguns dias.

Mas, em casa, foi super estranho. Porque minha mãe já tinha voltado para o trabalho, segundo a Theresa. E todos estavam, tipo, super normais. Até mesmo a Lucy, que tinha chorado tanto nos últimos dias.

- Sua mãe não quer deixar que a tristeza tome conta dela, Samantha. E isso contagiou a Lucy também – me informou Theresa, no carro, quando foi me levar para o ateliê da Susan Boone.

- Ah,ok. Theresa, será que dá para você vir me buscar tipo, uns 15 minutos depois da aula? Eu ganhei um dinheirinho extra, sabe, então quero dar uma passadinha na Static.

- Como você ganhou esse dinheiro, dona Samantha? – Theresa perguntou, toda desconfiada.

- Ah... eu... vendi um CD meu da Gwen. Não estava mais escutando ele, mesmo. – mas é lógico que eu nunca venderia nada da Gwen. Nadinha mesmo. Muito menos um CD. É é claro que eu sabia que o dinheiro era dos retratos de celebridades.

- Eu finjo que acredito em você, dona Samantha. Agora, desce do carro e vai para a aula, antes que se atrase.

Eu desci e subi para o ateliê. Aquele cheiro de terebintina como sempre me deixava com uma sensação tão boa...o que me faz ter mais vontade ainda de desenhar. Mas, quando eu cheguei lá no estúdio, vi que o David não estava lá, no banquinho do lado do meu, como de costume. E a Susan saiu de trás de um biombo.

- Ok, gente. – e colocou um bonsai na nossa frente. – A tarefa de vocês hoje é apenas desenhar esse bonsai. Vejam, há muitos tons de verde aqui, e eu quero que vocês encontrem todos até o final da aula. Bom desenho! – e foi para trás do biombo de novo.

Eu peguei os lápis de cor mesmo. Giz de cera me incomodava demais e tinta não dava um efeito tão legal como lápis. Eu me concentrei demais naquele desenho. Por vezes parava para ver como estava ficando, mas sempre dando um toque a mais nele. Desenhar um bonsai é mais difícil do que eu imaginei, porque são muitos detalhes. Mas, no final, quando colocamos lá no parapeito da janela, uau! Meu desenho ficou, tipo assim, o melhor de todos os que eu já tinha feito na vida. Ficou idêntico ao bonsai que estava ali em cima da mesinha. E eu me senti bastante orgulhosa quando a Susan foi dar a crítica.

- Sam... realmente, foi um trabalho muito bem feito! Eu vejo todos os tons de verde, vejo uma figura idêntica ao bonsai que está na mesa! Meus parabéns, está excelente! Você está progredindo cada dia mais, minha querida! – ela estava com os olhos arregalados. E não sei por quê.

Eu peguei o meu casaco e desci, estava louca para entrar na Static. Quando cheguei lá, adivinha? Estava tocando _Hollaback Girl _, a minha música favorita da Gwen!! Quase tive um treco ali mesmo, mas entrei para comprar o cd do Less Than Jake que estava querendo há sééééculos. E me senti realizada quando sai da Static com o CD deles na bolsa. Era tudo o que eu sempre desejei. E, se eu continuar a vender meus desenhos de celebridades, meu lucro vai aumentar. Eu estava pensando nisso, super concentrada quando a Theresa buzina lá da mini van e eu saio correndo para entrar no carro.

- Eu estou parada aqui há 5 minutos, mocinha. Se viessem guinchar a mini van, você que iria pagar!

- Ok, Theresa. Eu já estou aqui.

- Eu sei que está aqui, dona Samantha!! – Theresa estava irritada. – Temos que ir logo, sua mãe vai chegar mais cedo em casa, está voltando do Tribunal.

Quando chegamos em casa, de fato, minha mãe já estava lá.

- Mãe, está bem?

- Sim, Sam. Aliás, o David acabou de ligar avisando que vai passar 4 dias fora da cidade porque vai acompanhar o pai em uma viagem para Nova Iorque.

- Tudo bem. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, já que estava com a boca cheia de biscoito de chocolate.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui para o quarto, ouvir meu cd novo. Só na primeira música já fiquei viajando, dançando (sou daquele tipo que dança muito nada a ver com o ritmo, sabe como é) e tentando acompanhar a música com a letra que estava no encarte. Quando o cd terminou, algum tempo depois, ouvi a Lucy conversar com alguém no telefone, o que me deixava totalmente livre para usar o computador. E foi o que fiz.

Eu sempre entro no MSN, sabe como é, para conversar com amigos virtuais, com a Cath e com o Jack, que esse ano está na faculdade e quase não vem pra cá. E eu gosto de conversar com ele.

Jack diz:

E aí, Sam? Como vão as coisas?

Sam diz:

Bem. Tipo, tirando toda aquela coisa da morte da minha vó, sabe como é.

Jack diz:

É, a lucy me contou.

Sam diz:

Então. É isso. Mas, você tem alguma novidade para me contar?

Jack diz:

Sam, desde que eu entrei aqui na faculdade eu estive pensando bem e... bem, eu cheguei numa conclusão. Isso pode mudar nossas vidas, Sam.

Sam diz:

Uau! E o que é? Para ser "nossas vidas"...

Jack diz:

Sam, é o seguinte. Eu só estou com a Lucy até hoje, para ficar mais perto de você.

Sam diz:

Como assim, Jack? Tipo, isso nem tem nexo. Você e a Lucy se amam, se merecem. O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Nesse momento, aconteceu uma coisa que eu queria que acontecesse ano passado. Não esse ano. O Jack queria ficar comigo, é isso? Não, isso não, por favor!!! Eu amo o David. Sim, eu estou certa disso. Bastante certa.

Jack diz:  
sam, eu te amo. Dá para entender? Eu estou com a Lucy para ficar perto de você. Eu sempre senti isso. Mas nunca tinha me ligado...Sam, larga do David! Fica comigo, Sam!!

Eu estava atônita. Sabe, não tinha muito para fazer. Aliás, eu nem tinha o que fazer. Apenas mandei uma mensagem tosca:

Sam diz:

Jack,eu nem sei o que te dizer.

Foi o meu máximo.

Jack diz:

Sam, fica comigo! Não faça de mim um pobre coitado!

Caramba, o Jack estava implorando pelo meu amor! Não acho isso legal, mas em todo o caso... era fofo. Principalmente vindo de um garoto fofo feito o Jack. E, quando eu me peguei pensando aquilo: meu Merlin! Eu amo o David. E como posso estar pensando uma coisa dessas do Jack?

Sam diz:  
Mas eu não posso simplesmente terminar com o David. E eu também não quero te fazer sofrer, Jack. E, me implorando meu amor, nem parece que é você Tem certeza de que está bem?

Jack diz:  
estou, Sam. Eu apenas te amo. E quero terminar com Lucy o mais rápido possível. Tem como chamá-la para um papo aqui no MSN?

Demorou para eu processar a informação. Eu estava assustada. Parecia um sonho. Aliás, um pesadelo. Porque eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava martelando tudo aquilo na cabeça quando fui chamar a Lucy e depois fui pro quarto. Fiquei pensando durante muito tempo... cara, impossível isso estar acontecendo comigo. Eu sempre gostei muito do Jack. Muito mesmo. Mas, eu estou com o David e eu o amo. Ou será que não? Quando isso me passou pela cabeça, me veio a imagem do Jack. Sempre tão lindo...Mas,e David? Eu o amo. Não dá para negar. Mas, já fazia alguns dias que eu não sentia todo aquele frisson pelo David. E, também, não estava com saudades dele. Será que isso era só passageiro? Jack ou David? David, sem dúvida.

- Saaaam! Telefone para você! – ouvi minha mãe berrar lá de baixo.

- Já vou.

Eu ainda estava atordoada quando ouvi uma voz muito conhecida:  
- Oi, minha heroína. – dãh, é lógico que era o David. Para me chamar assim, só ele.

- David?! Oi...hmmm... tudo bem?

- Sim. Eu liguei para avisar que irei ficar por aqui até sábado. E também, para matar a saudade. Como foi a aula de desenho hoje?

- Legal. Desenhamos um bonsai. E...hmmm...sábado eu vou para a missa de 7º dia da minha avó. Esqueceu? A Cath vai comigo, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Agora eu preciso desligar, vou acompanhar meu pai a uma visita ao Central Park. Querem fazer uma entrevista com minha família. Assiste o Jornal da Noite de amanhã. Vai me ver.

- Ok, eu assistirei. Beijos, David. – E fiquei ouvindo aquele "tututu" horrível.

Eu ainda não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo justo comigo, Samantha Madison, 16 anos, ruiva, de luto por uma geração, desenhista. Era meio irracional que dois (eu disse dois) garotos estejam apaixonados por mim. E que eu tivesse de escolher apenas um. Mas, parece que eu nunca consigo colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, já que tem sempre alguém da família que me atrapalha. Desta vez foi a Lucy berrando e chorando feito uma louca.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO...Jack, meu amor... – Lucy estava feito uma daquelas loucas num hospício, alternando fases de puro berro para depois murmurar alguma coisinha bem tosca. – Jack... Jackinho...não me deixe assim meu AMOR!!!!!

- Lucy! – cheguei correndo. Claro, se tratava do Jack. E ela era capaz de se matar por causa dele, tenho certeza. – Lucy, o que aconteceu? – como se eu não soubesse. Mas fiz o máximo para parecer desinformada.

- O... O... O Jack me-me deixou. ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ, SAM! – e começou a bater a cabeça do chão.

- Lucy!! Pára com isso, ok? Isso não é o fim do mundo, sua tola! – e puxei a cabeça dela para cima, de modo que uma ficou olhando pro olho da outra. Ela tinha os olhos verdes tão mais bonitos do que os meus...

- Sam... ele me deixou. Ele quer ficar com você!!

- Eu sei disso, você já me falou. Agora, será que dá para você se dar o respeito? Vai ficar chorando por causa de garotos? Quem foi que me ensinou a não fazer isso? Você! Garotos não sabem nos dar valor! Quem me ensinou isso? Você!

- Mas agora é diferente...ARRRRGH! EU ME ODEIOOOO! – e recomeçou a bater a cabeça no chão.

- LUCY! – e dei boas bofetadas na cara dela. – Será que dá para parar de drama? Dá?! Que ótimo. Vai lavar esse rosto, vai ao shopping, vai paquerar e vai esquecer o Jack! Eu não perco mais meu tempo com você desse jeito. Não mesmo. – e simplesmente sai andando. Eu não queria ficar resolvendo os problemas dela, ainda mais agora que eu tenho o meu. Não que ele seja assim grande e de importância, como a fome e a miséria na África.

Então, fui no banheiro, já que a Lucy ainda estava em estado de choque para usá-lo para retocar a maquiagem ou simplesmente lavar o rosto. E foi isso o que fiz: lavar o rosto. Fiquei olhando para a minha imagem refletida durante um tempo, tentando entender a coisa toda. Mas eu não conseguia. Por isso resolvi deixar as coisas rolarem. Meu coração não ia se decidir naquele momento, tão atordoado. Ele ia se decidir aos poucos. E eu só tinha que esperar.

- Cath, eu sei lá o que eu vou fazer. Já disse que vou esperar. – Catherine tinha ido me visitar em casa, para pegar a matéria de biologia, já que ela foi embora mais cedo da escola por conta de uma dor de cabeça.

- Mas você sempre quis que ele terminasse com a Lucy para você poder ficar com ele!

- Eu sei, Cath. Mas meu namorado é o David, e eu o amo. – e fiquei com aquela cara pensativa...até porque, eu estava pensando bem no caso.

- Sei, sei... Sam, eu te conheço desde a 3ª série. No fundo, você ainda gosta do Jack.

- Cath, eu já te expliquei no ano passado. Eu nunca amei o Jack. Lembra-se? Eu nunca senti frisson por ele, nem nada do tipo! Meu coração nunca disparou por causa da figura dele. Jamais. Eu amo o David. E não amo o Jack. Está claro demais isso.

- Tudo bem, Sam. Depois não diga que eu não avisei. Aliás, eu preciso ir embora, meu pai hoje vai chegar mais cedo, é o aniversário do meu irmão mais velho.

- Dê os parabéns em meu nome. Até amanhã, Catherine.

E fiquei lá, sozinha. Mais uma vez, tentando entender toda aquela coisa.


	4. As 10 principais coisas que não fazer

As dez principais coisas que você nunca, jamais, deve fazer com o seu namorado.

10. Tentar tirar a mão dele do seu sutiã, de um certo modo que a mão dele fique estacionada exatamente no bico do seu seio (sem a santa proteção do sutiã). Isso só vai atiçá-lo ainda mais a querer transar com você. E isso não é muito bom.

9. Chorar desesperadamente no ombro do seu primo bonitinho (da mesma idade que você) na missa de 7º dia de sua avó. Não quando o seu namorado aparece do nada lá.

8. Dizer que vocês enfrentarão uma fase difícil, mas sem contar o por quê.

7. Isso vai fazê-lo querer saber o que é, e sair correndo atrás de você. Por isso, você também vai correr e tropeçar numa pedra, de modo que irá cair de cara no chão – e ficar com um band-aid na bochecha.

6. Não conversar mais com ele depois do incidente. Ele vai achar que vocês brigaram e cada um deve ir para o seu canto. Mesmo que não seja isso o que tenha acontecido, de fato.

5. Dar mais atenção à sua amiga do que para ele. Aí sim ele vai achar que vocês brigaram.

4. Cantar Gwen Stefani depois da missa e depois do incidente, e ainda por cima falar "eu estou liiiivre!" "eu sou feliz, finalmente!".

É lógico,eu só falei tudo isso porque bebi uma taça de champagne que estavam servindo no almoço chique do restaurante que toda a família e convidados foram depois da missa, para esquecer um pouco da minha avó.

3. Chegar em casa e não atender uma ligação dele, só porque você estava no banheiro.

2. Conversar com ele só pelo MSN, algumas horas depois. E ainda por cima dizer que você não estava bem.

E a principal coisa que você nunca, jamais deve fazer com o seu namorado:

1. Contar para ele tudo o que aconteceu entre você e o namorado de sua irmã. E ainda por cima contar todas as suas dúvidas sobre o assunto, tudo o que você está sentindo e toda a opinião de sua amiga Catherine.


	5. Capítulo 3

3

O David ficou irado com tudo aquilo. E não conseguia parar de gritar.

- SAM! VOCÊ ESTAVA ME ENGANANDO ESSE TEMPO TODO? É ISSO?!!

- David, é claro que não. Eu te disse tudo o que eu disse para a Catherine. Eu te amo!!

- NÃO,VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA! VOCÊ ME ENGANA! É DIFERENTE!

- David, será que tem jeito de parar de gritar? Estão todos olhando para a gente. – nós estávamos no Jardim do Bispo, discutindo a relação.

- Tudo ok, Sam. Então, eu vou continuar acreditando você me ama e que não tem nada a ver com o Jack.

- EU TE AMO MESMO, DAVID! – desta vez, fui eu quem berrou. O David é muito cabeça-dura.

- Ah, Sam. Vamos parar de palhaçada, vai! Para mim, chega. Até um dia desses, Sam.

Eu não acreditava. O David tinha terminado o nosso namoro de um ano! E eu até já tinha comprado um presentinho bem legal para ele... Tipo, era uma das pulseiras da Gwen Stefani, que estava sendo vendida na Internet por um preço absurdo. E eu juntei dinheiro durante 8 meses para comprá-la. No início, ia ser minha. Mas me lembrei que eu e David íamos completar 1 ano de namoro, então achei melhor embrulhar para dar para ele. E agora...bem, agora, ela ia voltar a ser minha.

Eu fui chorando para casa. Eu ainda não acreditava. Nem mesmo o fato de eu poder ficar com o Jack me animou. Porque eu realmente amava o David. E foi aí que eu tive a brilhante idéia de falar com o Jack. Cheguei correndo em casa, o que assustou a Theresa e fê-la derramar um copo de suco no chão. Mas eu fui correndo para o computador. Sim, há essa hora o Jack tinha que estar on-line. E o que eu mais precisava naquele momento era falar com ele.

Sam diz:

Olá, Jack.

Jack diz:

Ah,oi Sam.

Sam diz:

Jack, precisamos levar uma conversa séria.

Jack diz:

Você já se decidiu? É isso?

Sam diz:

Sim, Jack.

Jack diz:

Pelo menos eu espero que seja uma boa notícia para mim, e não para o David.

Sam diz:

Jack. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu terminei com o David. Jack, é você que eu quero agora.

Jack diz:

Sam, não brinca comigo! Eu estou... abismado!! Por favor, alguém precisa me cutucar agora!

Sam diz:

Jack, você foi o meu escolhido.


	6. 10 principais razões que levaram a dizer

As dez principais razões que me levaram a dizer aquilo para o Jack:

10. Loucura total. Eu não estava bem em mim mesma quando voltei do Jardim do Bispo.

9. Eu ter tido aquela minha paixão por ele no passado.

8. Como ele ficava fofo implorando o meu amor.

7. Todo o apreço dele pela arte. Nisso nós combinamos bem. Talvez a gente possa até casar e morar em Paris, como eu tinha planejado antes.

6. Me lembrei da imagem dele com o sobretudo militar e a cruz egípcia na orelha.

5. Ele já tinha terminado mesmo com Lucy.

4. O Jack dizer que logo depois de amanhã estaria aqui, para oficializar nosso namoro.

3. Não ser o que se chama de ser pensante. Até uma mosca consegue ser mais esperta que eu, Samantha Madison.

2. Talvez por não ter conversado antes com a Catherine. Ela sempre me aconselhava a fazer a coisa certa. E ela sempre diz a coisa certa.

E a principal razão para eu, Samantha Madison ter dito que queria namorar o Jack é:

Para fazer ciúme para o David. Eu lembro que já usei o David para fazer ciúme no Jack. E agora vou usar o Jack para fazer ciúme no David. Ok, eu não sou lá o que se chama de "pessoa legal". Mas era isso ou nada para reconquistar o David. Pelo menos, é o que eu esperava que fosse acontecer: o David ficar com ciúme e vir me procurar.


	7. Capítulo 3 continuação

O Jack apareceu mesmo em casa depois de 2 dias. E meus pais ficaram muito assustados quando ele disse que queria oficializar o nosso namoro.

- Mas...ele era o namorado da Lucy! – foi tudo o que minha mãe conseguiu dizer.

- E você é a namorada do David, Sam! – foi a vez do meu pai falar alguma coisa.

- Pois é. – abracei o Jack. – Eu e David terminamos. Só porque contei que o Jack tinha se declarado para mim.

- O David fez isso? Eu pensei que ele te amasse! – até a Rebecca entrou na dança.

- Jesu Cristo! – a Theresa parecia inconformada.

- Ah não, Sam. Por favor! O Jack não! – meu pai estava ficando estressado.

- Nós nem teremos muito tempo para ficar junto, já que ele já está na faculdade e tudo mais.

- Isso mesmo, Richard. – o Jack continuava com a mania de chamá-los pelo primeiro nome na cara dura. Meus pais odiavam ainda mais o Jack por causa disso.

- Mãe, pai, eu preciso conversar com vocês. Sozinhos. – e todo mundo saiu da cozinha. – É o seguinte: eu só estou com o Jack para fazer ciúme no David. Para ele perceber que eu o amo. Eu não vou ficar beijando o Jack nem nada disso. Apenas vamos andar abraçados para fingir que estamos namorando. Entendem?

- Sam, essa não é uma coisa certa de se fazer. Você sabe disso. Vai magoar o Jack, desse jeito.

- Não, eu não vou. Porque vou ficar insinuando que ainda amo o David e tudo mais. Aliás, amanhã ele vai me levar para a aula de arte. Então, o David vai me ver com ele, eu vou ficar olhando bastante para o David e o Jack vai sacar tudo. Se não sacar amanhã, vai ser num outro dia próximo.

- Ok, eu vou te apoiar, minha filha. Mas só porque você é grandinha demais para saber errar.

- Como assim? – eu não tinha entendido um nada daquilo.

- Você vai errar feio, Sam. Mas depois vai aprender com tudo isso.

- Hmm... ok. – eu não conseguia processar toda aquela informação.

Depois que o namoro foi todo oficializado, sem a Lucy saber (ela tinha ido jantar com as amigas na pizzaria Luiggi's) , o Jack foi embora e eu fui para cama. O dia de amanhã ia ser muito emocionante. Pelo menos era assim que eu esperava.

E foi. O Jack foi me levar para a aula de arte. E chegamos abraçados, bem no momento em que o David saía do carro do Serviço Secreto com o John. Ele ficou tipo:

- Hmm...oi Samantha. Oi Jack Ryder.

- Oi, David. Hmmm...eu e Jack estamos saindo.

- Que bom que você já se arranjou depois de terminarmos o namoro,hein.

- Sim. Eu também acho. Mas...Jack, você espera um pouquinho aqui? Preciso falar algo para o David. – e cheguei mais perto dele. – Mas eu sinto sua falta. – sussurrei.

- Ah, sente minha falta abraçada com outro? Bela forma de sentir a falta dos outros,não? – ele também sussurrou.

- O Jack é uma boa pessoa. Mas eu ainda te amo.

- Claro, estou vendo todo o seu amor por mim.

- Ah, David. Vamos parar com tanta frescura. Eu te amo. E você também. Isso é tudo o que precisamos para ficar junto! – eu estava olhando bem para o olho dele,com aquele olhar de súplica.

- Eu vou subir. A Susan está esperando. – e subiu.

- Jack, eu vou subir – e me aproximei para beijar a bochecha dele.

- Até mais, Sam.

Foi uma aula bem comum. Susan nos mandou desenhar um CD. Ela queria ver todas as cores do CD (da parte da leitura, lógico) no nosso papel. Estava fácil demais, mas meus pensamentos se concentravam no David, que estava logo ali, do meu lado. E eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

Mas, no final da aula, eu sabia muito bem. Porque eu não iria agüentar ficar mais um segundo com o Jack. Ele era legal e tudo mais, mas eu amo mesmo é o David. Então, quando o Jack apareceu para me buscar, eu já estava pronta para falar com ele. Eu só não esperava que ele fosse me dar um beijo, de supetão. Eu fiquei assustada, é lógico. Era o primeiro beijo que o Jack me dava em toda a sua vida! Eu apenas relaxei... e tentei me sentir confortável com a situação, mesmo com o David ali do meu lado. Eu fechei os olhos e retribui o beijo. E sei lá quanto tempo ficamos ali, nos beijando. Mas quando eu abri os olhos, o David já não estava mais lá. Enfim, voltamos para casa e tudo voltou a ser como antes: fui me trancar no quarto para desenhar alguns retratos de celebridades, já que o Jack tinha que voltar para casa dele.

Quando eu já tinha desenhado um retrato bem bonito de mim com o Johnny Depp, eu me lembrei do Manet. Já que, claro, ele estava lambendo o meu pé, como fazia toda vez que queria dar uma volta. Portanto, fomos para o Jardim do Bispo, como sempre. E, adivinha quem estava lá? Sim, O David. Ele estava com uma feição bastante triste, mas eu nem ousei chegar perto. Porque senão, era capaz dele dar um outro chilique como na calçada do ateliê. Por isso, desviei total do David e aproveitei para dar uma passadinha da videolocadora Potomac. Não que tivesse algum lançamento interessante, mas eu precisava me distrair. Então, eu entrei com o Manet mesmo e fui escolher um filme. Peguei o primeiro que vi pela frente e sai.

O filme era ok, a pipoca que eu fiz estava ok, o Manet do meu lado (que, aparentemente estava gostando muito do filme) era ok. Mas o sentimento que eu carregava dentro de mim não era nada ok. Era como se eu estivesse caindo de um abismo, totalmente sem proteção e totalmente sem a certeza se alguém lá embaixo ia me salvar. E na parte mais emocionante do filme o telefone tocou.

- Oi Sam. É a Cath.

- Ah, olá Cath. Tudo bem?

- Aham...Eu tenho coisas a te contar.

- Diga logo – e dei um pause no filme, já que quando a Catherine fala essas coisas, é porque tem uma história muito longa para contar.

- David me ligou. Ele queria saber se você gosta mesmo do Jack, sabe como é, para vocês serem namorados. Porque ele achava que você o amava.

- Caramba, eu amo o David! Mas só estou com o Jack para fazer ciúme para ele, Cath.

- Que seja, Sam. Se você quiser mesmo o David, é melhor se apressar. Ele não está nem um pouquinho a fim de ficar te esperando feito uma donzela.

- Eu sei. Mas ele tem que parar de ser tão ciumento, sabe. Nem me deixava conversar direito com o Jack no MSN. Pode?

- Faça alguma coisa, minha amiga. Eu que não sou a pessoa correta para te dar conselhos.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

- Eu e o Paul também terminamos. Tipo, eu conheci um outro garoto, bem mais legal que ele. E percebi que já não gostava taaanto dele quanto eu imaginava que gostava.

- Ah... entendi. Bom, boa-sorte com o seu novo amor, Cath.

- Precisarei. Bom, agora eu vou desligar porque ainda tenho muita lição de Geometria para fazer. Só liguei para te contar do David. Até amanhã, Sam! – e desligou.

Bom, eu precisava agir. Total e rápido. Antes que eu perdesse o David. E voltei a assistir o filme.

O meu plano era esse: distrair o sr White e sair procurando o David pela Casa Branca. Não que isso fosse ser fácil,mas, sabe como é, totalmente justo e necessário. Mas eu estou começando a achar que o sr White é um sem-coração e sem-sentimento.

- Ah não,mocinha. Não vai ao banheiro não. Ainda temos que escolher os 2 quadros que vão para Nova York para a exposição.

- Sr White! Eu estou a-per-ta-da!!

- Pois vai continuar assim – e simplesmente me deu de ombros. Eu agüento um cara desses? Não. Pois bem, já que ele não deixava, eu fui por minha conta. Ele não é meu pai, e nem é minha mãe, mas é um chato total. Então, eu fingi que fui ao banheiro. Mas, como eu planejava, sai andando pela Casa Branca, como quem não quer nada. Bem, até uma agente do Serviço Secreto me barrar.

- Aonde a nossa heroína nacional vai?

- Moça, é o seguinte: o David e eu brigamos, eu fui namorar um outro cara, mas eu ainda amo o David – eu estava falando rápido, como se eu não falasse àquela hora,não ia falar nunca mais. – Eu já falei isso pra ele, mas ele não acredita em mim! Por isso, eu estou aqui, procurando-o!

- Que história... – ela realmente parecia interessada, e não sei por quê. – Mas o David não está em casa. Ele disse que queria relaxar, então foi para o ateliê da Susan Boone.


	8. Capítulo 4

4

Eu sei que ia parecer meio retardada, mas foi para ela mesmo que eu fui pedir conselho. No ano passado ela me ajudou. Vamos ver se ela vai fazer isso agora.

- Ah, Sam... Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite, preciso ir me arrumar! – é,parece que a Lucy esqueceu fácil do Jack. Eu sempre disse, ela não era uma boa namorada para ele.

- Lucy, eu preciso que alguém me ajude! – sei lá por quê, eu agarrei os braços dela, de modo que eles ficaram com a marca dos meus dedos. Eu estava desesperada mesmo.

- Sam, qual foi a tolice que você fez dessa vez? – e me levou para se sentar na poltrona do seu quarto.

- Eu amo o David. Mas ele não acredita por eu estar com o Jack. Só isso.

- E você não ama o Jack? – Lucy parecia incrédula.

- Não – eu estava me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. E eu não acreditava que tinha conseguido fazer uma pessoa sangrar. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse a minha irmã, isso me doía. Mas, eu pelo menos estava tentando consertar as coisas, de um certo modo.

- Ok, Sam. Deixa-me respirar fundo – e ficou bons 3 minutos lá, respirando fundo. – Você tem que falar com o Jack. E principalmente com o David.

- Seria ótimo se o David me escutasse! Ele não acredita em mim, Lucy.

- Está na cara porque não acredita...mas, Sam. Esse é o meu conselho. Ou então, você coloca uma saia curtinha, lê o meu manual de "Certo & Errado num encontro" e vai falar com ele. Você que escolhe.

- Lucy! – é por isso que eu às vezes detesto minha irmã. Parece que não há nada naquela cabecinha. E, quando eu for mudar o mundo, eu vou fazer uma lavagem cerebral nela.

A Lucy não foi bem a ajuda que eu queria, mas eu ia falar com o Jack e com o David. Não sei quando a coragem vai bater, mas quando isso acontecer, eu falo com os dois.

Realmente não bateu quando o Jack foi me visitar, no dia seguinte. Ele tentou me beijar, mas totalmente sem sucesso. Tipo, eu não conseguia beijá-lo. Não mesmo. Até que ele percebeu isso e desistiu. E, quando ele foi me levar para o ateliê da Susan, resolveu conservar comigo. E eu estava certa de que dali não ia sair boa coisa.

- Sam, seja sincera comigo – o Jack estava olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos, como nunca olhou. E eu sentia aqueles olhos perfurando o meu corpo. E fiquei vermelha, muito mesmo. – O que você realmente sente por mim?

- Jack... eu...vou ser bem sincera. – foi a minha vez de encará-lo. E eu mesma fiquei surpresa com isso, quando percebi que estava olhando pros olhos dele. – Eu e o David terminamos. Eu só estava um pouco fora de mim quando fiz aquilo tudo...

- Aquilo tudo o quê?

- Hmmm...falar com você, sabe como é, sobre namoro. – e agora eu já não conseguia encará-lo como antes. Um sentimento de estar caindo no vazio tomou conta de mim. E eu estava com vontade de chorar. Mas me controlei para isso não acontecer.

- Então, você não gosta de mim? É isso, Samantha? – ele estava começando a gritar. E, não, isso não era nada bom.

- Jack, olha, se acalma, cara! Gritando, você não vai resolver nada.

- Eu estou calmo! Eu estou...calmo.

- Jack, eu sei que você ainda ama a Lucy e se precipitou comigo. Vamos, caia na real!

- Eu...eu gosto de você. – Jack parecia bastante confuso. Bom,e quem não estaria com tudo isso acontecendo?

- Mas _ama _a Lucy, não é isso? Jack, vamos dar um tempo nisso tudo. Que tal você pensar melhor nos seus sentimentos? Depois nós conversamos. Que tal?

- Hmmm...ok. Tchau, Sam. – Ele foi embora e eu, entrei no ateliê.

O David estava lá. E eu senti o meu coração disparar quando o vi. Esse frisson um dia ainda me deixa maluca. E ele estava tão bonito... com a mesma camiseta que eu o conheci, da Save Ferris, uma calça preta e um coturno.

Mas, eu nem consegui me concentrar muito no meu desenho (dessa vez, estávamos desenhando algumas frutas. E, tinha um abacaxi. Só de me lembrar do Negócio do Abacaxi, como o David chama, eu já fico vermelha) porque eu estava pensando em como a minha vida é uma bagunça e tals. E, por causa desses pensamentos, eu nem percebi que Joe, o corvo da Susan, estava se aproximando. E, quando eu menos esperava...

- AIIII!!! – doeu. Realmente doeu. Ele arrancou um chumaço do meu cabelo.

- Joseph! – a Susan eu belo gritinho – Desculpe, Sam. Depois de um ano ele continua a fazer essas coisas com você.

- A culpa foi minha... eu me esqueci de colocar o capacete que... – olhei bem para o David, que pareceu que nem se abalar com a situação. – o David me deu. – e nem eu falando o nome dele David me olhava. Por isso, sentei e voltei para o meu desenho.

No final da aula, eu sai correndo para alcançar o David.

- David! Me escuta...

- Escutar você falar o que, Samantha? – ele parecia bastante frio. Aliás, ele estava bastante frio comigo. – Você está com o Jack, eu sei.

- Mas eu não amo o Jack!! – eu comecei a chorar. E, quando eu percebi, não tinha mais jeito, porque já estava chorando feito um bebê. – Eu amo você, David! É com você que eu quero ficar! Quantas vezes preciso dizer isso?

- Samantha, eu não quero ouvir nada de você. E, com licença, eu estou indo embora. Até mais.

É, ele me deixou ali na calçada, plantada, chorando. Acho que só os idiotas como eu são capazes de fazer uma burrada dessas. Por isso, depois de me recuperar, eu fui para casa. E fui direto para o MSN. Conversar com alguém, sabe.

Jack diz:

Sam... eu estava pensando bem. Mas, sei lá, parece que eu não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão.

Sam diz:

Eu cheguei. Eu e você seremos apenas bons amigos, como antes. Eu sei que você ainda ama a Lucy.

Jack diz:

Meu Deus! Nem eu sei disso!

Sam diz:

Pára de brincadeira, Jack. É lógico que ama. E não tente me convencer do contrário.

Jack diz:

E você com o primeiro-filho?

Sam diz:

Nada.Nós acabamos. E nunca mais nos falamos, oras. Aliás, eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele não quer me ouvir. Não posso fazer mais nada. Nada mesmo.

Jack diz:

Eu só te desejo boa-sorte com ele. Já que você está tentando me convencer de que eu não gosto mesmo de você...

Sam diz:

Só como amiga você gosta de mim. E, boa-sorte com a Lucy.

Jack diz:

Irei precisar. E você também, como primeiro-filho.

Sam diz:

Eu não vou mais falar com ele, Jack. Que coisa!

Jack diz:

Ok,ok.

E eu não ia falar mais com o David mesmo. Eu estava decidida a não fazer isso. Mesmo que eu fique de coração partido, como fiquei no ano passado. Mas, no ano passado, eu que tinha magoado o David. E, desta vez, foi o David quem quis terminar o namoro. Eu já disse 3 vezes que eu o amo, ele que não acredita. Então, não posso fazer mais nada. A não ser me conformar com a nova condição de solteira.

E, enquanto eu estava lá no meu quarto, pensando nisso e tentando desenhar um retrato realmente bom do David, a Lucy deu um berro lá do quarto dela.

- Lucy! O que aconteceu? – eu cheguei correndo. Tipo, poderia ser um ladrão,um estuprador ou algo do gênero.

- O...Jack...ele...hmm...

- Fala logo, criatura! – eu fico muito irritada quando falam devagar desse jeito.

- Ele quer voltar a namorar comigo!! – ela estava vibrando. E até que eu fiquei feliz por ela.

- Que bom, Lucy. Você aceitou?

- Lógico! Eu ainda amo o Jack! – e fazia coraçõezinhos no ar, com os dedos.

E eu me senti bem aliviada. Tipo, o Jack realmente caiu na real. E eu queria que o David fizesse o mesmo.


	9. As dez principais razões para ser a Gwen

As dez principais razões para eu ser a Gwen Stefani:

10. Ela é uma cantora super íntegra.

9. De modo que, ela não fica chorando por causa de desilusões amorosas. Quer dizer, ela pode até chorar, mas depois dá tapas na própria cara e se recupera.

8. Ela tem um estilo super legal e é bastante inteligente. Eu, por outro lado, tenho um estilo um tanto...sem noção? Bom, a causa não é sem noção. E, nem sou muito inteligente.

7. Ela conhece o país todo e outros países também. Eu, por outro lado, só conheço Washington, DC e mais algumas poucas cidades.

6. Com toda a certeza, a Gwen nunca chorou no meio da rua depois do seu ex-namorado ser frio com ela.

5. Muito menos foi namorar o namorado da irmã só para fazer ciúme para o ex-namorado.

4. Ela apenas aproveita a situação e vai escrever uma música super cabeça. Eu, ao contrário, vou desenhar um retrato do meu ex-namorado.

3. Ela não precisa de mais nada para ser feliz, já que tem tudo.

2. A Gwen é magrinha. Eu não sou magrinha,mas dizem que sim. E eu acho que ´por causa das roupas pretas, que disfarça maravilhosamente bem as minhas banhas.

E a principal razão para eu ser a Gwen Stefani é:

Ela não falta na aula só porque está de coração de partido.


	10. Capítulo 5

5

Tipo, eu só matei aula. Passei a aula todinha lá no parque do lado da escola, pensando na minha vida. Ok, não foi a aula todinha, já que eu entrei na última aula para fazer a prova de alemão. E eu nem estudei. Sei lá, eu sabia que não ia passar em alemão, mesmo.

Eu pensei e pensei na minha vida, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Nenhuma mesmo. Eu queria ficar com o David, mas não sabia como. E, quando eu cheguei em casa, tive uma surpresa e tanto.

- Sam, o David está aí na sala. – a Theresa me informou.

- Aham...eu...já estou indo, Theresa. – e continuei a mastigar o meu bolinho de chocolate. Mas, eu não tinha processado bem a informação. E, quando a Theresa repetiu para eu escutar direito, eu levei um susto. – o...DAVID?! – berrei. Eu não podia acreditar. E fui correndo para a sala.

- Err... David? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim falar com você, Sam. Eu estive pensando bem, e toda aquela nossa briga foi por minha causa! Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, Sam.

Eu realmente não conseguia processar toda aquela informação. Eu estava em estado de transe, olhando fixamente para a mão do David, por causa de todo o susto por causa do David estar em minha casa depois da briga. E fiquei lá, olhando para a mão dele quando ouvi uma voz.

- Sam? – o David falava baixinho, chegando perto de mim. Foi aí que eu me liguei.

- Oi? Ah,hmm... desculpa, David. Tipo...sabe como é,a gente brigou e eu fiquei surpresa de te ver aqui...hmmm...em casa.

- Foi tudo minha culpa, Sam. Me desculpa mesmo. – ele parecia bastante arrependido. Sim, foi ele quem começou com a briga. Não eu. Eu só contei pra ele do negócio do Jack, ele que foi interpretando mal. Mas...bem, depois foi minha culpa mesmo, já que eu fiz exatamente o que o David tinha interpretado. Acho que quem devia pedir desculpa era eu. Com toda a certeza.

- David...você não precisa pedir desculpas. Tipo, você só ficou com ciúme e interpretou de maneira errada o negócio que o Jack me disse. Eu quem te devo desculpas, porque fui eu quem fez toda a coisa errada. E... – ele estava chegando perto demais de mim. E isso não era exatamente bom.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, Sam. – o David estava sussurrando, dizendo tudo de uma forma tão leve e encantadora...e aqueles olhos verdes chegando bem perto de mim...e, enquanto eu olhava para aquele rosto tão amado, ele me deu um beijo. Um beijo leve,feliz. E não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali...foi nesse tempo que eu percebi que realmente pertenço ao David. E ele a mim. Tudo estava se ajeitando tão bem, tão sincronizado...até a Lucy chegar.

- Sam!! Err...hmmm...desculpinha,eu não queria atrapalhar nem nada – e deu um sorriso amarelo – mas é que...é uma notícia boa para você, eu acho. Mas não melhor do que essa, você e o David juntinhos de novo! – e formou um coração no ar – Porque eu estava lendo na _Nova_ desse mês, que aquarianos até que se dão bem com sagitarianos, Sam. E, como você é aquariana e o David é sagitariano, bem, tudo combina!

- Lucy...você veio toda esbaforida para me dizer _isso_? – eu não acreditava que ela tinha interrompido um momento tão fantástico para me dizer que aquarianos combinam com sagitarianos!

- Não, Sam. É que a Gwen vai vir fazer um show aqui!! Isso não é demais, Sam?! Tipo, aí pode ir você com o David e eu com o Jack!

A alegria invadiu o meu ser. A Gwen, cara! A GWEN!! Eu não conseguia acreditar que tanta coisa boa estava acontecendo! Até o David ficou eufórico. Mais ainda quando a Lucy disse que já tinha comprado 5 ingressos! Às vezes a Lucy até que era boa gente. Mas, meu Deus, Gwen Stefani fazendo um show em Washington D.C! Era demais. E eu pensei que estivesse sonhando, que me dei até um beliscão. Aí o David, fofo do jeito que ele era, me pegou no colo e saiu dançando comigo (no colo) pela sala. É, a felicidade tinha tomado conta de nós dois.


	11. As dez principais razões para um show

As dez principais razões para um show da Gwen Stefani ser inesquecível:

10. Eu estava indo com a Lucy, o Jack e o David. Não poderia ser melhor a companhia.

9. Toda aquela felicidade antes do show, todo aquele nervosismo. Eu estava tão nervosa que quase deixei meu braço em carne viva, de tanto que eu cocei.

8. Eu cantei todas as músicas dela, aliás, berrei. E já tinha treinado antes, em casa, para não esquecer de nenhuma letra no show. Fã que é fã não esquece letra de música, principalmente durante um show do ídolo.

7. Meu pai foi levar a gente na maior boa vontade. E, quem conhece o meu pai sabe que ele só faz esse tipo de coisa quando está bastante feliz. É, parece que a felicidade tomou conta de todos naquela casa.

6. Eu levei pôsteres, comprei camisetas, DVD pirata, fui com a pulseira que eu comprei, que tinha sido da Gwen (mas nem dei pro David. Tipo, não tive coragem), tirei milhares de fotos.

5. O show dela é super legal, o palco é bem enfeitado, os dançarinos são muito bem treinados, e nossa! Que show!

4. Eu cantei até ficar rouca.

3. Até a Lucy estava curtindo o show. E olha que ela é mais fã da Britney Spears. Mas ela conseguiu cantar _Hollaback Girl _ inteirinha, sem nenhum erro.

2. O David também cantou e pulou bastante, revelando um outro lado mais eufórico dele, que eu, por sinal, não conhecia e fiquei bastante surpresa de conhecer.

E a principal razão para um show da Gwen Stefani ser o inesquecível é:

1. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida! Show da Gwen, David... eu não precisava de mais nada. E fiquei bastante feliz de ver que tudo tinha se resolvido, e que eu tinha voltado a ser namorada do David.


End file.
